


Before the night is over, come see me

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, sexy vampire junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Chanyeol convinced him to donate blood to vampires, it was a good thing to do for society, and you had the chance of leaving with a free orgasm.





	Before the night is over, come see me

Sehun knew it was a bad idea from the beginning. But Chanyeol said it’d be ok, that he had done it before, that it felt good and was helpful for the community and yadda yadda yadda…

Sehun should have followed his instincts, but instead he followed his friend’s advice. And now he was gently tied to a chair in the middle of a cold, dark room. After signing that contract there was not turning back, he would have to stay quiet as a creature of the night fed on his blood, and in return sent a substance strong enough into his blood that would make him feel heaven.

His eyes were closed, not because he had to, but because he was too afraid to look into the vampire’s eyes. He was seating across him, crossed legs, elbow against a small table. His face rested softy against his pale hand, blood red lips contrasting with his pale skin.

—You don’t have to do this, if it makes you feel so uncomfortable. —The vampire said, still admiring the human before him. —I know you signed the contract and all that, but changing your mind now is a valid option.

Sehun tried not to get affected by the smooth voice reaching his ears. It was hard though, to control. Vampires were seductive creatures, luring innocent people to their traps just so they could be fed. Times sure had changed, since now there were laws against non-consensual blood withdraw. Vampires could only feed of animal blood or registered donors, in specific location, at specific times of the day.  
And while some still disobeyed, laws and punishments were severe enough for that to be rare.

He was still considering if that was a good or bad idea, when he heard the scraping of a chair against the wooden floor. Slow steps came into his direction, and before he could even notice, a hand touched his face. Fingers so soft, and even though his hands were cold, Sehun felt the urge to surrender to it.

—Open your eyes, I won’t bite if you don’t want to. There’s no spell, no tricks, just look at me. —The man said, touching Sehun’s chin and tilting his head slightly up.

Slowly his eyes opened, still hesitant, but at his own will. The room still had low lights, red walls, and the atmosphere around them only made it harder to look away from the vampire. Contraire to what Sehun would think, the man had soft, caring eyes, and sported an even more concerned look in his face.

—I’ll survive if you give up. —He said, dragging two fingers at the side of Sehun’s throat, feeling close as his Adam’s apple moved up and down. —No matter how much I want to taste you… —He muttered to himself, but loud enough so Sehun could hear. The vampire seemed to lose himself in his own thoughts for a while as he stared at his own pointer finger, tracing a thick vein on Sehun’s neck.

—Do it. —Sehun whispered. He still wasn’t sure, but his blood was boiling under his veins, his heart beating faster. He would not die from this, he would not be hurt beyond necessary. It was a one-time thing.

—Are you sure love? —The vampire said calmly, small smile appearing in his beautifully drawn lips, fangs peaking over them slightly. Sehun only nodded, and the vampire’s smile grew wider, fangs out and ready. They were scary, yes, but Sehun wanted them into his skin.

So, they did. The vampire dug his pointy teeth into the soft skin, and Sehun’s body tensed up. He wasn’t drawing blood, not yet. The human’s breathing got even more uneven, mouth hanging open and gasping for more air. He could feel the poison going through his veins, making his whole body heat up in a wave he could never control.

He wanted to close his legs, but the vampire’s hands were pressed on his thighs, keeping them apart, nails digging over his tight jeans. He knew he was hard, he felt the tightness on his pants, he wanted to touch himself, and wasn’t feeling ashamed at all.  
It was just a minor discomfort when blood finally started to go out of his body. A slight sting and nothing else. Nothing but the increasing wave of pleasure.

Sehun wasn’t the only one looking like he was having fun at that, even though it was “meal time”, the vampire moaned at every wave of blood reaching his mouth, and at that would squeeze Sehun’s thighs harder, leading his hands further up.  
It wasn’t an unfortunate surprise when Sehun felt his hand palming his bulge over his jeans, squeezing softly, almost like he was controlling himself not to reach inside the pants once and for all.

 

The time limit was reached faster than what Sehun had anticipated. One intense moan from the vampire molded with his own, and it was over.  
Well, not completely over. He was still breathing hard, foggy vision and head dizzy. Even if he was still a little confused, he could see the vampire holding himself against the wall, back of his own hand against the blood-stained lips. It looked like he was just as tired from that experience than the victim.

—I’m sorry… —The vampire breathed out. —I’ve consumed more than what I should. —He said again, turning his eyes to the human. Irises glowing in the most beautiful shade of purple he had ever seen. Sehun heard vampires usually had irises turn red in certain occasions but had never heard of them turning purple.

—I’m fine though. —Sehun laughed out, not feeling nearly as nervous as before. He tried to pull his hands, but they were still tied to his back.

—I also touched you inappropriately, and I apologize. —The man said again, bowing gently, but rising once he heard Sehun’s soft laugh.

—The contract warns us that it’s possible that something like that can happen, it’s fine, really. —He went on, feeling braver by the second. —I can’t say I didn’t like, I mean… —Sehun looked down at his crotch, where a discreet stain adorned his jeans. Cum was always a pain to wash off, but it was worth it. Gladly he also heard Chanyeol’s advice when he said to bring a coat to try and hide potential stains. Even though he honestly thought they’d be blood stains.

—I’m Sehun, by the way. —The human said, slowly gaining his full senses back. —You don’t have to say your name if you don’t want to. —He reassured the vampire. Sehun understood that the revelation of identities was purely optional. But somehow, he didn’t feel like he wanted that to be a one-time thing anymore.

—Kim Junmyeon. —The vampire responded, still leaning his site to the wall, iris slowly turning to regular black. —I’m still sorry. I’m not used to drinking human blood, not so often do I have the time and also… —Junmyeon seemed to ponder if what he was about to say was correct. —You taste great.

—Well, thank you. —Sehun chuckled and smiled to the vampire that looked too shy to smile properly. —Look, I came here because my friend convinced me to, and I was nervous at first but… —Sehun took a deep breath, maybe he shouldn’t be indulging this. But Junmyeon looked truly nice, and he made him feel nice as well.

—I’d like it very much too. —He said before Sehun could even complete his sentence. Could he read minds? —I didn’t. I mean… —He looked a little anxious. —I can, but I didn’t at first. I just, I felt good. And I could tell you felt too, and if you want to keep doing this…

—Maybe not here, this place smells kind of like a bloody cheap motel. —Sehun said and Junmyeon chuckled in agreement. —If you give me your number, we can talk… Maybe, if you feel more comfortable, we can make a contract of sorts…

Junmyeon smiled, that same seductive smile as before. The vampire could go from soft to unbelievably sexy in a matter of seconds. Sehun was completely smitten by that. With soft steps Junmyeon approached him, taking a card from his jacket pocket and sliding into the front pocket of Sehun’s jeans. A little pat over it. This fucker, Sehun thought with a smile.

—As much as I’d love to untie you now, it’s against the rules. —The vampire replied, fixing himself. Before he could leave the room, his body bent towards Sehun’s, placing his lips next to his ear. —I’ll be waiting for your call. —His smooth words were like a breeze, and the small kiss he left over the bite marks in his neck, were like a firestorm.

Sehun loved every second of that, even though he’d never admit to Chanyeol, he was so happy to have been convinced to attend this place.

It suddenly wasn’t such a bad idea, being someone’s blood bank. As long as that person was Junmyeon, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE AGAIN. SORRY.
> 
> Phew~ ok so this is my first time writing SeHo (did I do a good job? lol I've been getting to know more about this ship lately and Im liek et)  
> Not only that, I'm not really used to writing sexy stuff LeL so yeah, sorry if it sucks (?) i tried
> 
> <3
> 
> *the title was inspired by Sunmi's song Full Moon*
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
